Murasaki
Murasaki is a panda teen made by the imagination of Akatsuki Iride who thought of Pantarou, Anya Kudō who thought of a female, Himiko Inaba who wanted a healthy child who is honest and kind and Makino Aikawa who thought of an afro then made the creation of Ueno Murasaki. Appearance Murasaki appears to be a tall girl with a panda face. Her lower body is human and her upper body is a panda. She has a dark purple afro hair with a yellow ribbon on it. She wears a Japanese sailor uniform which is green and has a yellow tie. Personality Murasaki is an honest and kind girl. She expresses her kindness to others. She is also very demure when anyone gives her bad compliments towards her. She takes them seriously and tries to change it. Plot She was introduced in the 3rd stage by Paka to the gamers in an egg. They were supposed to take care of her and the people responsible for her care were Aki, Himiko, Makino, and Anya. Both Aki and Himiko are more gentle with taking care of the egg and want to safely hatch it compared to Anya who was a bit out of place or Makino that is sleeping. The group finds out the egg will hatch in one hour after warming it, so Aki decides to warm it by squeezing the outside of the egg and hugging it. Himiko says how that wouldn't produce enough heat so Iride goes and finds heaters that were in the barn. Soon after this, they have created enough heat, and the group stands around the egg in a circle holding hands. Aki, as well as Himiko, start praying for how if the 'birth' does not go well then they would at least be able to make food from the egg. The egg begins to crack so Himiko urges everyone to think about their preference for the girl. Aki wanted to see Pantarou again so he thought of a panda face. Himiko wanted her to be gentle and kind. Anya thinks about how he wants to see the girl in school uniform. Makino wanted to see her with afro hair. With combining all of their thoughts Murasaki hatched from the egg. When Murasaki came out from the egg Anya says how this furball can accomplish the mission. Himiko tells her that she loves her as to how she is. Then Murasaki looks at Makino and blushes. Later in the day, Murasaki is pulling out her hair and clumps whilst repeating he loves me, he loves me not. To this Aki asks if she's okay or if she's not feeling well. Murasaki replies to her 'Pa' about how her heart is pounding. Iride calls for Himiko (Ma) telling her how Murasaki has a fever, it's because she has fallen in love with Makino. Later, when they're eating dinner, Anya and Himiko start to argue over the value of the nurturing game. Anya thinks of it to be stupid whereas Himiko replies back saying how he is Murasaki's father and how he has a responsibility towards her. The next day everyone meets up at the school with Yuzu and Karin and Yuzu compliments how Murasaki is a nice girl which Iride is happy about. Shortly after this, we see Anya denied access into the school and is disqualified as it is a girls school. Then Aki and Makino dress up in schoolgirls outfit. This was meant to be a disguise for them to be allowed into the school. Then encounter Hikaru in the hallway with girls. Murasaki wanted to bake him something so he would love it. All of them went to the cooking class and decide to bake cookies for Hikaru eventually, Makino and Iride were considered to be in the way and are kicked out by the girls. They instead decide to spy on the idol. Then Murasaki enters with the cookie, gives it to Hikaru and tells him how she baked it primarily for him and leaves. He soon starts ranting about how much more striking Murasaki is and how he wouldn't live up to his name leading him to kick the cookie. Murasaki overheard this and tried to reassure him but was cut off. The idol grabs a bottle of wine he had just drank from and ran towards Murasaki aiming to knock her as she had seen his disgraceful side. Luckily Makino makes it just in time to jump through the window and grab another bottle that was in the room and smash the idol's head with it. Then Hikaru wakes up and turns around seeing Makino's face and eventually he fell for his looks. Later Aki wonders, whilst the rest are sitting around eating cookies, as to where Anya was. Murasaki asks if he can deliver one of her cookies to Anya while Hikaru was laying on her lap. In the end, Murasaki begins to disappear because it was the end of the stage. She asks Himiko and Aki (her Ma and Pa) to hug her before she goes. After she disappeared, the academy disappeared and everyone was in the clothes they were in previously and on the floor was another Chromosome. At the end of the stage, everyone is in the lobby, hanging out. Aki gives Anya a cookie Murasaki has made for him and he eats it and enjoys it.Category:Characters